Nina's Past
by Snow Amuletta
Summary: The mystery is over and Nina's American friends come over for a visit. Nina and her ex start to hang out more, and Fabian starts to get jealous. Will he get his girl back?
1. House of Anubis

**Natalie: Hi! My name is Natalie, I'm new here.**

**Jerome: Yeah, we know that. *snicker***

**Natalie: Don't be mean to me! This is my first story, I'd like some reviews for this.**

**Nina: She'd like any kind of reviews. Good or Bad.**

**Amber: Why would you want bad reviews? Getting good reviews are more better anyway.**

**Natalie: Ok, well here we go.**

**Nina: Natalie doesn't own House of Anubis.**

**Natalie: If I did then there would be not Joy.**

**Joy: Hey!**

* * *

It's been about a week since prom and the mystery ended.

Nina and Fabian have gotten closet that ever.

Amber are Alfie are taking things slow.

Mick and Mara are still oblivious.

Joy left, but still kept in touch.

But, another love has grown, a bit.

Patricia and Jerome are starting to have feelings for each other.

* * *

~Present Day~

Everyone was sitting in the livingroon with their girl/boyfriends. Mick and Mare were out somewhere.

"Nina, dearie. There's a phone call for you." Trudy said.

"Ok." Nina said, getting off Fabian's lap and untangling their fingers.

* * *

_(Ana, _**Tasie**, Jade, _**All, **_**Jade and Tasie)**

Nina picked up the phone. "Hello?"

_"Nina! Is that you? We have great news!"_

The person on the phone screamed so loud, that everyone heard it, and easedropped on her.

"Calm down. Wait, Ana is that you?"

_"Yup! Jade and Tasie are here with me, too! _**Hey Nina!"**

"Hey!~ Why are you guys calling me anyway?" Nina asked.

_**"Well, We're ALL going to come visit you!"**_

"OMG! Really? When?"

"We're almost there. **But, we get to see you tomorrow."**

"What about the boys?"

"**They're sleeping in here."**

"Wow."

_"Anyway, when we get there, we got some clothes that you MUST wear."_

This made Nina gulp.

"I don't know Ana."

"_You must! I remember you told me that you were going to change your sencse in style so your true personality shows."_

"Fine, it's like I have no choice anyway."

_"Eeep! Excellent! __**See ya tomorrow!"**_

"Bye you guys."

* * *

Nina hung up the phone and turned around, to see everyone standing in front of her. Which made her jump.

"Who were you just talking to?" Amber asked.

"Just some of my friends from America. They said that they were going to visit me." Nina explained.

"Ok, so when do were see them?" Alfie asked.

"Tomorrow." Nina said.

"How many people are coming?" Patricia asked.

"3, or 7, if the boys come." Nina answered back.

"Boys? You're friends with boys?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, there's Brad, Eugene, Bobby, and Alex." Nina said.

"Who screamed though?" Fabian asked.

"Ugh, that was Ana. She loves shopping for outfits, but a giver. She's really nice." Nina said.

"Nina, dearie. What time are they coming? I'd like to make them a Trudy suprise." Trudy said.

"Actually, I don't know. They didn't tell me what time." Nina said.

Them she turned to Alfie and Jerome, who had a sinister look in their eyes.

"Jerome. Alfie. Don't even try to even prank my friends. Especially Ana and Jade. They'll make you wish you never did it." Nina warned them.

"Yeah right. Like 2 girls can do that. Come on, Alfie. Time to plan our pranks." Jerome said.

He started to walk to his room, Alfie army walked behind him.

"They have no idea what they gotten themselves into." Nina said.

Everyone laughed.

"Guys, let's go to bed. It's almost time." Amber said.

Her eyes were droopy, which made everyone laugh.

Then everyone went to sleep.

"It's 10 o'clock. You have 5 minutes to get to your rooms and then I want to hear a pin drop." Victor instructed.

Victor dropped the pin and heard utter silence.

_I wonder if they changed at all. Oh no! What about Brad? I hope Fabian and Brad will be friends. Maybe he doesn't want to have me anymore. We were still friends when we broke up. It's still fun to hang around him. _Nina thought, before drifting to sleep.

* * *

~The Next Morning~

"Amber! Amber! Wake Up!"

"Wah! Nina!"

When Nina screamed to wake Amber up, she fell out of bed.

"Come on! We have to get ready for my BFFs." Nina said.

"I thought I was your BFF!" Ambr said, thinking that she was replaced.

"Your my BBF. My best british friend." Nina said.

Suddenly Amber was all peepy and perky.

"Nina! Your friends are here, sweetie!" Trudy said, from downstairs.

Nina ran downstairs to see her friends right at the front door. Everyone ws there. Even the boys!

"Nina!" they all said.

They all ran to hug her, she hugged back.

"Guys! I'm so glad to see you all!" Nina said.


	2. Why didn't you tell us!

**Natalie: I'm back! I'm so happy!**

**Fabian: Why?**

**Natalie: Because I got reviews! At first, I thought I got only a few, but I got more!**

**Nina: Congratulations!**

**Natalie: Thx! I want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed. Now, onto the chapter, mates!**

**Amber: Natalie doesn't own House of Anubis, or anything else.**

* * *

"Come On! I'll show you to my british friends." Nina said, ending the hug.

She grabs their hands and lead them to the dining room, where everyone was eating.

"Guys, these are my friends from America." Nina said.

Standing next to Nina were 3 blondes. 1 red head, 2 blackies, and an African.

"Hi! I'm Ana Mulvoy Ten!" a girl with short blonde curly hair said.

Ana wore a white shirt with a yellow mini-skirt.

"This is Jade Ramsey." Ana pointed to the long, straight red-headed girl.

Jade was wearing a black long-sleeves with a red tank top over it and black jeggings.

"Standing next to Jade is Tasie Dhanraj." Ana said.

Tasie had her black hair in a ponytail. She wore a blue and white stripped shirt with black pants.

"The boy holding onto Tasie's waist is her boyfriend, Eugene Simon." Ana said/teased.

Eugune wore a black shirt with a gray hoodie and jeans.

"This is-" Ana was cut off.

"I'm Brad Kavanagh. The boy with the blonde hair is Bobby Lockwood and the other boy is Alex Sawyer." the black haired boy said.

Brad wore a gray shirt with black jeans.

Bobby had a black hoodie, which covered his shirt, and gray pants.

Alex wore a red shirt and dark colored jeans.

"Ok, to make things short, the black haired boy is Fabian, Amber is the peppy blonde, Mara is the curly black haired girl. Mick has blonde hair, while Jerome has lighter blonde hair. The red head is Patricia, and next to Jerome is Alfie." Nina all said, in 5 breathes.

"Nina! Why are you still in your pjs?" Ana asked.

Then she smiled wickedly.

"Looks like you'll need to change. I have just the _perfect_ outfit." Ana said.

"Oh no. No, no, no." Nina said, backing upa dn waving her hands in front of her.

"Jade, Tasie. Grab her arms and lead her upstairs." Ana instructed.

"Our room is the middle room." Amber told her.

"Thanks." Ana thanked her.

"Traitor!" Nina siad, before being pulled upstairs.

They can hear Nina telling them to stop from upstairs.

After a few minutes, Tasie came downstairs.

"We got Nina in the ourfit, but she won't come out. Brad, we need you help." Tasie said.

"Got it." Brad said.

He followed Tasie upstairs. Eugene and Alex got along with Jerome and Alfie, they told them NEVER to prank the girls.

"Brad! Let go of me!"

They turned to see Nina on Brad's shoulder.

Fabian felt jealousy come over him, but stopped himself from shouting at him.

"Put! Me! Down!" Nina said, hitting his head every once in a while.

"Ow! Fine, sheesh." Brad said, he put her down and rubbed his bruise.

The gang's mouth dropped at the sight of Nina's outfit.

She was wearing a brown 3-fingered t-shirt, under was a white tank top, the shirt showed her stomach, which made Fabian blush.

She wore also, a brown mini-skirt with white leggings. Her hair was straight, she had a white headband on.

"Awesome! You look exactly like the most popular girl you were before you left!" Ana said.

Everyone froze.

_Nina was the most popular girl in her old school? _Everyone thought.

"You were popular?" Amber asked, shocked.

"Yeah! Like everyday, she would wear something new." Tasie explained.

"And that's because her aunt is the designer of Scarletta Angel. Also, her cousins are famous singers and that Nina's rich." Jade included.

_Nina's rich?_ Everyone thought.

"Your aunt is Kristy Scarlett?" Amber asked.

"The designer of Midnight Goth line?" Patricia asked.

"And the designer of Smart and Sassy line?" Mara asked.

"And the designer of Angel Princess line?" Amber said.

"Yes. Her uncle is the director of some movies. So she would go to tons of premieres." Eugene included.

After a minute of silence, the gang looked at Nina.

Then they all said at once.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I'm sorry." Nina apologized.

* * *

**Natalie: I'll end here.**

**Nina: Did I really needed to where that outfit?**

**Natalie: Yes, that's your old personality.**

**Ana: It's true. Boys would drool over her**

**Nina: You don't have to remind me, Ana**

**Ana: Sorry**

**Natalie: Anyway, see ya later. Sorry for the mates who do not like this chapter.**

**Fabian: Also, for the future chapters.**

**Amber: Natalie, will update when she finishes the chapter after the one she updated.**

**Natalie: Please review!**

* * *

**Question:**

**Should I really put up my story ideas on my profile, so readers can choose which story I should write next?**

**Picks:**

**Yes or No**

**People can NOT steal my ideas or I'll report you!**


	3. We're gonna be models!

**Natalie: Here's chapter 3!**

**Amber: You still have more reviews?**

**Natalie: Yup! Thank you all!**

**Nina: What's happening in this chapter?**

**Natalie: Just wait and see.**

**Fabian: I really hate suprises.**

**Natalie: Shut up. (playly)**

**Ana: Natalie doesn't own House of Anubis.**

**Natalie: But I wish I did.**

* * *

They all sat in the living room, Nina explaining everything, while Ana and the others ate breakfast.

"Why didn't you tell us, anyway?" Amber asked.

"Well, the day I met you guys, each of you wore something my aunt showed. If I told you, you guys would be asking me for outfits." Nina answered.

"So Nina, how's England for you now? The last time you called us, you were crying." Brad asked.

"Okay, some 'stuff' happened, but now we're fine." Nina said.

"What do you mean by 'stu-' (Gasp) D-did you h-have 'it'?" Tasie asked, shocked.

"OMG! No! No! No! That did NOT happen!" Nina reassured her, meaning about the mystery.

"Good, That totally scared me." Tasie said.

Nina felt something vibrate in her pocket. She took her phone ou and answered it.

**"Hello?"**

_"Oh, hey Nina. It's your aunt."_

**"Oh, hey Aunt Kristy."**

This made everyone look at her, not believing that she was talking to her aunt. But knew that Nina wouldn't lie, since she's bad at it.

They listened to her conversation.

_"Hey, I was wondering. That since I'm visiting Englad, if you and your friends want to model some of the new outfits for the next line."_

**"Model!"**

This made Nina jump ot of her seat, making the others suprise.

_"So, will you do it?"_

**"Yes! Yes! We'll do it! Where?"**

_"At the Silver Glow Incorp. Building. Come at noon. Wear something amazing, k? Bye Nina. See ya later."_

**"Bye Aunt Kristy."**

Nina hung up her phone and turned to her friends.

"We're gonna be models!" she screamed.

All of the girls screamed.

"Be quiet!" Victor said, from upstairs.

The girls laughed.

"So. When? When? Come on! Tell me! I need to get ready!" Amber said.

"It's at noon. At the Silver Glow Building." Nina explained.

"I know that place, it's in the far western side of town." Mara stated.

"Wo we ALL ate gonna be models? For ALL of her designs?" Patricia asked.

"Yes. We'll all be on the front cover of her fashion magazine." Nina said.

"(Gasp) Really?" Amber asked.

"Why are you girls so excited about? We've model for her aunt's desighned outfits a few times." Ana said.

"Well, _you _girls might of done it before. But _we_ haven't." Patricia said.

"Come on girls. Let's get prepared!" Amber said.

They all laughed and went to Amber and Nina's roo,.

Leaving the boys to talk.

"Hey, I'm still starving. Cam I have some toast or something?" Bobby asked.

"Sure, here." Mick said, giving him a banana.

"So. I see Nin is feeling fine staying here." Brad said.

"Yeah, she is. Why do you ask?" Fabian questioned.

"Didn't you hear Ana? She said the last time Nina called us, she was crying and wanted to go back to America." Alex said.

"Oh." Jerome, Fabian, Mick, and Alfie said in unision.

They knew they were talking about Patricia at the beginning of term.

"So. Did Nina find any love?" Eugene asked.

"Yes. Why do you care?" Mick said.

"Nina and Eugenes' family are very close. He's like a brother to her." Bobby explained.

"Well, ever since prom. Me and Nina became a couple." Fabian said.

The American boys congratulated him, but no one saw Brad's jealousy in his fake smile.

* * *

"We're done changing!"

The boys stoppped talking when the heard that voice.

They turned around and their mouths droppped. The girls looked amazing!

Ana and Amber wore a white spagettie strapped dress with polkadots, that went to their mid-thighs. Except that Ana's is red and Amber's is pink.

Tasie and Mara had a plaid skirt with a yellow shirt, and a black jacked. Tasie had a blue skirt, while Mara had violet.

Jade and Patricia had on a strapless dress that went to their mid-thighs. Net hooked gloves and stoking. Jade's dress was purple, Patricia's was black.

Nina's was awesome! She wore a red tank top with black ribbons attaching her shirt (on the sides, the tank isn't like together) withh a black mini-skirt and a red belt.

* * *

**Natalie: Is my fashion sense good?**

**Nina: Why is mine the most revealing?**

**Natalie: Because your the star.**

**Fabian: Where did they get the close anyway?**

**Natalie: Nina held a box full of them in her closet.**

**Nina: How can I fit that in my closet?**

**Natalie: You only had a few.**

**Nina: Please review! If she get more that 11 reviews, She'll try to finish 2 chapters and upload both.**

* * *

**Question:**

**I read BrookHill64's story called, 'Last Chance'. I saw my sister's review. Let's just say, she likes to change her name. Soon I searched for Big Time Rush fanfics and got an idea. Should or should I write and BTR fanfic or a HoA fanfic?**

**Picks:**

**BTR or HoA**

**You MUST answer this question.**

**Time for tea, goodbye.**


	4. How did you pull that British accent off

**Natalie: I am so so so sorry for not updating.**

**Amber: Where were you?**

**Natalie: Well, it's a long story.**

**Nina: Come on, tell us.**

**Natalie: *sigh* Well, I was going to update on the 12th, but that was the day I saw my boyfriend cheat on me. We broke up and I started to cry.**

**Nina: Oh my gosh. Are you okay?**

**Amber: Just like what Mick did to me.**

**Mick: I didn't cheat on you!**

**Natalie: Well, then my best guy friend cheered my up. Then on St. Patrick's Day, he asked me if I wanted to go on a date with him.**

**Nina: I'm so happy for you!**

**Natalie: Thx! The date is going to be on Saturday, March 19.**

**I don't own House of Anubis or anything else.**

* * *

They reached the Silver Glow Building and walked in.

They reached the front desk.

"How may I help you?" the british desk women asked.

"I'm Kristy Scarlett's neice, can you tell me which floor she's in?" Nina asked _with_ a fluent British accent.

The Anubis kids' jaw's dropped.

"On Floor 5, in the second room." the women answered.

"Thank you." Nina said, and started to head to the elevator.

The gang catched up and questioned her.

"How did you pull off that British accent?" Fabian asked.

"During the summer, her other aunt, Maya Raits taught her how to speak other languages." Brad explained.

"Yeah, I can speak Italian, Spanish, Japanese, Chinese, German, and French." Nina said.

"Nina! It's good to see you again. Wow, you've grown." Kristy said.

She hugged Nina.

Kristy had straight brown hair with blue eyes. She wore a red dress.

"Aunt Kristy, these are my British friends, Amber, Patricia, Mara, Mick, Alfie, and Jerome. This is my boyfriend, Fabian Rutter." Nina said.

Nina blushed when Fabian put his arm around her.

"Awww! You guys look so cute together! Here, you girls put these on and we'll start the photo shoot." Kristy said.

She gave Nina a pile full of completely stacked outfits into Nina's hands.

"The dressing rooms are that way." Kristy said, pointing to the left.

The girls walked into the rooms, while Kristy talked to the boys.

Nina opened the dresses, while the Anubis girls' jaws dropped.

"Okay. Patricia and Jade you girls wear these." Nina said, handing them a pile of black clothes.

"Amber and Ana will wear these." Nina said.

While handing them a pink and white pile, Mara and Tasie a blue and brown pile, and a purple pile for herself.

They started to change.

* * *

~With the boys~

"While the girls are changing. Change into these. You boys will also be in the shoot. Pair with one of the girls." Kristy said.

They were given a pair of really cool clothes.

"I'll pair up with Amber." Alfie said.

"Tasie's already mine. Ana's Bobby's." Eugene said.

"Jade's with me. Jerome can have Patricia." Alex said, knowing that Jerome like Patricia.

"Mara's my girfriend so I have her." Mick said.

"Looks like you and me will be pairing up with Nina." Brad said, with a fake smile.

Fabian put on a sad smile.

They all changed quicker than the girls. Their outfits were the same.

A black leather jacket, white shirt, with blue jeans and black sunglasses.

"We're done!"

The boys turned, jaws dropping, and cheeks blushing.

The girls' outfits were really revealing and sexay. (I'm 13 years old! We say it like that)

Jade and Patricia's outfits were from the Midnight Goth line.

It was new. A strapless black tight top which showed their stomach, a tight black mini-skirt, black boots, purple belt, and a black beret.

Amber and Ana's Angel Princess outfits were also new.

A white strapless dress that ended to their mid-thighs, pink ribbons on the top and bottom, sparkling diamonds, white scandals and a gold tiara.

The now Smart and Sassy Mara and Tasie have on some new outfits.

They had on a pair of really sky blue booty shorts, a white long-sleeves shirt, in front of it was a brown plaid top, with the sides cut off.

Nina's was amazing. She wore a purple, stomach showing, stapless top. A violet booty skirt with tight, dark purple scandals.

"So?~ How do we look?" Amber asked.

"You girls look amazing!" All the boys said.

"You guys look awesome as well." Jade said.

"Good, everyone changed. Now let's start the photo shoot!" Kristy said.

* * *

As the day goes by, the photo shoot continued. It all went great, until everyone stopped from and accident.

Somehow Jerome got 'tripped' and fell on Patricia, with their lips crashing into each other.

But after a few seconds, they continued the kiss, making Kristy take a picture of it, which made them stop.

After _that, _Fabian noticed Brad being really close to Nina, putting his hands on her waist, dancing _close_ with her.

"Ok. That's enough. You guys can keep the outfits." Kristy said.

While they left to go back to the house, Brad did something no one knew he would do.

"Nina, do you want to go on a date with me?

* * *

**Natalie: I just want to say 'congratulations' to the people who reviewed. After my date, I'm going to update the 5th chapter.**

**Nina: Why did Brad ask me out?**

**Natalie: Because I made him.**

**Fabian: There is NO WAY I'm letting him take my Nina away from me.**

**Natalie: Your Nina. *smirks***

**Nina: *blushes***

**Natalie: Well I gotta go and get ready for my date. See ya!**

**Nina: Please review!**

**P.s: Just so you know. Chapter 5 will be longer since I didn't update.**

* * *

**Question:**

**What should my next story be? An HoA, Victorious, or Big Time Rush?**

**HoA Idea: Nina's Gran tells Nina that she has to leave England. How will the others feel about this? Will they do anything to make sure that Nina doesn't step a single foot on that plane?  
Couple: NinaxFabian**

**Victorious Idea: Tori goes Ice skating with her friends. She gets into a skating accident and now has amnesia. What happens if everyone likes to new Tori, but not Beck? Does Beck like the old Tori?  
Couple: TorixBeck**

**Big Time Rush Idea: Camille's parents are divorced, and Camille doesn't want any heartbreak in her life. So she decides to never fall in love with a boy. But what happens when she starts to fall in love with the new boy? Will she let him in? Or will she avoid him for the rest of her life?  
Couple: CamillexLogan**

**Picks:**

**Hoa or Victorious or Big Time Rush**


	5. I had tons of fun

**Natalie: Hey!**

**Amber: So~ How was the date?**

**Natalie: It was awesome! We're officially dating now.**

**Nina: After 1 date?**

**Natalie: Yup! :)**

**Nina: Weird**

**Natalie: Anyway, from last chapter, it was so you people can be shocked.**

**Fabian: So Nina won't be going out with him? :)**

**Natalie: I didn't say that. Now onto the chapter!**

**Fabian: Is she or not! :(**

**I don't own House of Anubis or anything else.**

* * *

Everyone froze.

_Did Brad just ask Nina out?_ Mostly everyone thought.

"Uhm. I don't that's a good idea, since I'm dating Fabian." Nina said.

"Then how about we just hang around sometime?" Brad asked.

"Well I guess." Nina said.

Nina looked at Fabian in the eyes, to see if it was okay.

Fabian did a sad smiled, his eyes told her that it was okay.

Nina smiled.

"Sure Brad. We can hang out sometime." Nina said.

Brad smiled. _Poor Fabian. Nina will be mine sooner or later._ He thought.

* * *

When they arrived, Nina's American friends were staying in the empty house, the Osirus House.

"Hey Nina, can I talk to you alone for a minute." Fabian asked.

Nina answered.

She followed him to his room.

"Listen, about Brad. Is it really okay for me to hang out with him?" Nina asked.

"It's fine, Nina. Don't worry about it. Just make sure he doesn't do anything to you, ok?" Fabian said.

Nina laughed.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure nothing happens. Goodnight." Nina said.

She gave him a long, passionate, good-bye kiss and left.

"Goodnight Nina." Fabian said, just before she left.

* * *

~The next morning~

Nina sat at her seat, next to Fabian.

"Nina dearie. Someone's at the door for ya." Trudy said.

"Ok. Thanks Trudy. "Nina said.

She opened the door and her eyes widened.

"Brad? What are you doing here?" Nina asked.

He gave her a confused look.

"You said that we can hang out." Brad explained.

"But you didn't say when." Nina told him.

"Then what about today, around noon." Brad said.

Nina sighed. She was planning on hanging around with Fabian in the afternoon.

"Fine. I got to go eat breakfast. See ya later." Nina said.

She went back into the dining room, where everyone was already eating.

"Who was at the door?" Amber asked.

"It was Brad. We're going to hang out around noon today." Nina explained.

"Oh."

They both took a peek at Fabian, who was just staring at his cereal.

"So, why don't we hang out with Nina before she leaves." Amber suggested.

"Sure."

* * *

During the rest of the morning, everyone found out that Nina was an amazing singer during karaoke and that she was an awesome dancer.

"Ok. After a morning pack of fun. What are you going to wear for your da-, I mean hang out with Brad?" Amber asked, when they reached their room.

"I don't know. Maybe the first outfit I wore on our first date." Nina said.

"Well show it to me." Amber said.

Nina pulled out a green outfit from her drawer.

"Oh Nina. It's so pretty!" Amber said.

It was a green short-sleeves shirt that at the bottom hugged her, with white shorts that became skinnier 'till it held onto her thighs.

"Well it's 11:45 a.m. Put it on. I'll be downstairs." Amber said.

Nina put on her outfit and straightened her hair. She added only a little bit on make-up.

She went downstairs and found Amber and Fabian talking.

"Hey guys." Nina said.

They both looked up.

"Oh Nina! You look amazing in that outfit!" Amber complemented.

"You really do look amazing, Nina." Fabian said.

Nina blushed. "Thanks"

_Knock, Knock!_

"That must be Brad. Gotto go." Nina said.

She gave Fabian a quick kiss on the lips and went to the door. She opened it and Brad looked at her.

"Wow Nina. I can't believe you wearing that outfit we wore on our first date." Brad said.

"Yeah. It brings back a ton of memories. So where are we going?" Nina asked.

When they reached the bus stop. Brad told her what they were gong to do.

Little did they know that Fabian and Amber were following them.

Fabian's face was turning angry red when Brad said what they were doing.

Lunch, watch a movie, go to the local skating rink, etc.

_If he's trying to get my Nina, he has another thing coming._ Fabian thought.

_Awww! That's so sweet of him! I know that Nina's going to love it! It's like they're girlfriend and boyfriend. _Amber, obliviously thought.

During the entire evening, Fabian's jealousy grew whenever Nina smiled or laughed.

He was happy that the 'hang out' was over.

* * *

Amber and Fabian ran inside the house before Nina came.

"Thanks for hanging out. I had tons of fun." Nina said.

"Your welcome. Maybe we shoud do it again sometime." Brad said.

Nina smiled. "I'd like that."

She went inside to be attacked from Amber.

"So~! How was it? Was it fun? Was it great? Do you love him now? Did you eat? Did you enjoy it? Was he being nice to you? Are you guys gonna have another 'hang out'?" Amber asked.

"Woah. Calm down Amber. Let's go upstairs and I'll spill everything." Nina said.

But they didn't that that Fabian was listening.

* * *

**Fabian: Oh, so you won't let Nina on a date with Brad. But a hang out that's like a date!**

**Natalie: Yup!**

**Fabian: That counts as a date!**

**Natalie: Well in my story it does.**

**Fabian: Please tell me that if won't happen in the future anymore.**

**Natalie: Can't say that.**

**Fabian: WHAT!**

**Natalie: Nina do it before your boyfriend murders me!**

**Nina: Please review! **

**P.S- From last chapter's question. It is now a poll, so please do it so I can get ready for my next story.**

**P.S.S- I will be changing my pen name on Tuesday, March 22. Just a warning to you all. New pen name- Snow Amuletta**

* * *

**Question**

**Do you think that authors on Fanfiction that write awesome stories and have tons of reviews on their stories considered 'famous'? Cuz whenever I see those I think that.**

**Pick**

**Yes or No**


	6. Hi! Is this Joy Mercer?

**Natalie: OK. Just want to say I'm sorry for not updating. But that's because:**

**1) I was hanging out with my boyfriend.**

**2) Had tons of homework and quizes**

**3) Had swimming, gymnastics, and cheerleading practice.**

**I don't own House of Anubis or anything else.**

* * *

Nina and Amber went upstairs to talk, while Fabian listened through the door.

Every word Nina said made Fabian jealous, but he knew Nina was his, right?

This made Fabian unsure if Nina truly loves him.

He went downstairs to the common room and thought it over.

Mick saw this and went to talk to him.

"Hey mate, are you okay?" he asked.

"Fine. I just don't know if Nina really loves me." Fabian said.

"Ok, because of Brad is 'hanging' around with her? That's jealousy, mate." Mick said.

"Ok, maybe I am jealous, but down Nina really love me?" Fabian asked.

"Mate, we ALL knew that you two were meant for each other since the beginning of term. I know Nina loves you." Mick said.

Then Nina and Amber came downstairs.

Nina gave Fabian an kiss on the cheek and sat next to him.

"So what were you guys talking about?" she asked.

"Sports. I was asking Fabian when he's going to play a sport." Mick lied.

He mouth the words, 'She still loves you' to Fabian.

He smiled. Fabian put his arm around Nina's shoulder. Which she liked.

"Supper time!" Trudy said.

They had spaghetti and meatballs. Fabian and Nina were smiling and holding hands under the table.

Little did they knew that Brad was going to break them apart.

* * *

~Osirus House~

"Dude, are you really gonna try to get Nina back?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah man. She already has a boyfriend." Alex said.

"Well I still love her. And I'll do what ever it takes to get her back. Don't tell Eugene, he'll that me for doing this to his 'sister'." Brad said.

"So what's the plan?" Alex asked.

"Well, I'm going to try and make Fabian jealous by hanging out with Nina." Brad said.

"And you already did that today." Bobby stated.

Bobby and Alex were following Fabian and Amber during the 'hang out' to see how jealous Fabian was.

"So, what's next?" Alex asked.

"Ok, so whenever we see them together, we just take Nina by making her hang out with us." Brad said.

"Right. Because she was too nice to say no." Brad said.

"Or. We can bring back Fabian's ex-girlfriend." Alex said.

"How do you know that?" Brad and Bobby asked.

"I went into his room and found a picture of him and a girl with brown hair." Alex explained.

"Ok. Eeven better. Operation Bring the ex's back." Brad said, " Do you know her phone number?"

"Yup. I took the picture, her phone number is on the back." Alex said.

"Good. Nina will soon be mine." Brad said.

He took the picture and pulled out his phone.

He started to press the buttons and waited.

_Ring, ring, ring, ring_

_Ring, ring, ring, ring_

**"Hello?"**

"Hi! Is the Joy Mercer?"

**"Yes. To whom an I speaking to?"**

"I'm Brad. Nina's ex-boyfriend. Do you still love Fabian?"

**"I really do, but now he had Nina."**

"Well, I want Nina. So how about we help each other get back with our exs?"

**"I'm in! Where do you live?"**

"In the Osirus House on campus."

**"Ok. I'll tell my parents. I'll be there tomorrow."**

They both hung up the phone. Brad had an evil smile on his face.

Everything was going accordingly to plan.

* * *

~Anubis House~

Nina and Fabian walked into the common room to see Amber with a big scrapbook.

She saw them and squealed.

"Nina! Fabian! Check this out!" Amber yelled out.

They went to see what she wanted with them.

"Look! I still had that scrapbook I made for you from term. I filled it with you guys. Come and look inside." Amber said.

As the couple looked though, they were shocked.

Some of the pics were before they were even a couple!

"Amber, where did you get these photos?" they both asked.

* * *

**Natalie: This story has just entered drama.**

**Fabian: It already did with Nina's date!**

**Natalie: Your still angry about that?**

**Fabian: Yeah!**

**Natalie: But you did know that Nina still loves you.**

**Fabian: That's true.**

**Natalie: Nina! Come here!**

**Nina: Yes?**

***I put both of them in a room and lock the door***

**Nina: Hey! What are you doing?**

**Natalie: I won't let you both out until Fabian says it.**

**Nina: Huh?**

**Natalie: Say it Fabian.**

**Fabian: Nina, I love you.**

***silence***

**Natalie: Hello? Did she say I love you back?**

***silence***

**Natalie: Hello?**

***opens the door*******

**Natalie: Well what did she sa- Eeep! *blushes***

**Fabian: Next time don't open when we're making out!**

**Nina: *giggles* Please review!**


	7. I got it!

**Natalie: Update Time!**

**Nina: Finally!**

**Amber: What took you so long?**

**Natalie: According to my diary, I have a ton of practice, events, etc. Coming up.**

**Fabian: Do you have any free time?**

**Natalie: Only a few, besides. Headmaster gave everyone who has the highest marks a paper saying to do this test for advanced studies.**

**Mara: Wow.**

**Natalie: On the bright side of that, we get to truant, but with permission!**

**Amber: Can we go to the chapter already?**

**I don't own House of Anubis or anything else.**

* * *

~Next Morning~

Joy Mercer comes out of a cab, carrying her suitcase.

She made sure not to be seen by the Anubis kids and went to the Osirus House.

She rang to doorbell. A guy with black hair opens the door.

"Are you Joy Mercer?" he asked.

"Yes. You must be Brad." she said.

She came in and they went to Brad's room. Everyelse were going shopping the the Anubis girls, the boys went swimming.

"Ok, first things first. Tell me more about yourself." Joy said.

"Name's Brad. Born in California, USA. Plays the guitar and sings. Also a photographer."

"My name is Joy. Born here, obviously. In love with Fabian since we first met. Always wanted to be an actress."

"Now. Let's think. I know what I'm doing. Making Fabian jealous." Brad said.

They both sat on Brad's bed, thinking.

"I got it!" Joy said, standing up.

Brad looked at her and waited for her to explain.

She told him about her plan.

"That might just work." he said.

They continued their discussion. Then decided to start the plan.

* * *

~Anubis House~

The Anubis girls came back with each having 18 bags in their hands.

The boys thought of what would happen if they came with them.

They put their bags away and went to the common room with the boys.

They sat next to their boyfriends/crush, while they watched t.v.

They then heard the doorbell rang.

"I''ll get it." Patricia said.

She opened the door and was shocked of what she saw.

"Joy!"

This made everyone look at the door.

"Joy!" they all said.

They all went and hugged her.

She hugged Fabian the longest, making Nina jealous.

"Uhm, Joy. That's enough." Fabian said, trying to leave the hug, but she wouldn't budge.

Then Amber pulled Fabian out and pushed him to Nina.

She knew that Joy still liked Fabian.

"So Joy, what are you doing here?" Patricia asked.

"Well, since it's summer. I'd thought I'd hang you with you guys. Since it's summer and all, you know?" she lied.

"Oh." Amber said, knowing that she's just trying to steal Fabian from Nina.

"Well, I have to go to the library. They just got Breaking Dawn." Mara said.

"I'll come with you. I want some sports magazines and books as well. Need to stay in shape." Mick said.

"Hey Trixie, I need to tell you something. Follow me." Jerome said.

He went to his room as Patricia followed along.

Amber was getting nervous.

If she left Nina, Joy, and Fabian alone, then there was going to be trouble.

Then the doorbell rang.

Nina opens it to see Brad.

"Brad? What are you doing here?" Nina asked.

"I'm here so we can hang out." Brad simply said.

"But-" Nina was interrupted.

"Oh, Nina would love to hang out with you! Then me and Fabian can go and catch up on what we missed." Joy said.

"Wait! You can't just -!" Amber was also interrupted, by Alfie.

"Ok. Com on Amber. Let's leave them alone." Alfie said.

He grabbed Amber's hand and went to her room. Ignoring all of her protests.

That made Brad, Nina, Fabian, and Joy alone.

"Well, come on Nina. Let's go somewhere in town." Brad said.

He grabbed Nina's hand and pulled her to the front door.

Nina turned to Fabian, with worry in her eyes.

Fabian's were also worried.

Joy grabbed onto Fabian's arm, pulling him closer to her.

He mouth the words, 'Don't worry. We'll be okay.' to her.

She nodded.

But they both knew that they won't be the same.

* * *

**Natalie: What was the plan? What will happen? Stay in tuned next in the next chapter.**

**Fabian: Great! Now I have to stay with Joy!**

**Natalie: It's all part of the plan.**

**Fabian: What are you going to do? Are me and Nina going to break up or something?**

**Natalie: N-No! Yes.**

**Fabian: What!**

**Natalie: Nina!**

**Nina: Yes?**

**Natalie: Kiss your boyfriend.**

**Nina: Huh?**

**Natalie: Just do it!**

***Nina kisses Fabian. He faints.***

**Nina: What just happened?**

**Natalie: Thank you. ****Please Review!**

**Also, some reviewers wanted some pen names, here are some I made up-**

**-Black Amulet**

**-Delicious Berry**

**-Dark Joker**

**-Midnight Assassin**

**-Crystal Snowdrop**

**-Beat Dunker**

**-Scarlet Angel**

**-Little Miss oh Sweet Devil Girl**

**-Amethyst Creation**

**-Lust Rose**

**-Saffron Spike**

**-Sonic Scream**

**-Drop Dead Vampire**

**-Thespian Knight**

**-Emo Indian**

**-Gothic Pirate**

**-Jewel of the Sea (my old Halloween costume)**

**-Rebel Warrior**

**-Sassy n Dark Alice**

**Tell me if they're good. I just made them up with some of my friends. Are they any good? Tell me if your going to use them. **

**For me, my favorites are:**

**Midnight Assassin**

**Little Miss oh Sweet Devil Girl**

**Lust Rose**

**Gothic Pirate**

**Jewel of the Sea**

**Sassy n Dark Alice**


	8. Hey guys Watcha need?

**Natalie: Another Update! I'm am SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating! **

**Mara: I have a question.**

**Natalie: What?**

**Mara: Why are me and Mick mostly the least talking people in this story?**

**Natalie: You guys aren't really important.**

**Mick: Hey!**

**Natalie: Well you 2 are the only people NOT in the Sibuna Club.**

**Mick&Mara: What's Sibuna Club?**

**Natalie: My point exactly.**

**I don't own House of Anubis or anything else.**

* * *

As soon as Brad took Nina out of the house, Fabian pulled Joy off of him.

Except, every time, Joy clinked to him back.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Look Joy. I don't like you. I never did. I love Nina." Fabian said.

"Fine. I'm sorry. Can we still hang out?" Joy asked.

"Sure."

* * *

~Brad and Nina~

"Brad? Brad. Brad!"

He stopped and turned around. "Yes?"

"Where are we going?" Nina asked.

"To the town carnival." Brad said.

"But, but." Nina was trying to find an excuse.

"Please come." Brad begged.

Nina looked into Brad's pleading eyes.

She knew she couldn't say no to him

"Oh, alright." She said, with a smile.

"Awesome! Let's go!" Brad said.

He dragged her to the carnival.

* * *

~Patricia and Jerome~

"What do you want Jerome?" Patricia asked.

She sat on the corner of his bed.

"Uhm, I just wanted to say is. I really like you." Jerome said.

Patricia smiled, "I really like you too."

He sat next to her and gave her a kiss.

"Looks like we're girlfriend and boyfriend now." Jerome stated.

"Looks like it."

* * *

~Mick and Mara~

(Skip)

**Mick&Mara: Hey!**

* * *

~Amber and Alfie~

"Alfie! Why'd you make them be alone?" Amber asked.

"Because, it looks like they wanted to be alone." he said.

"Yeah, but Joy still likes Fabian. Now she's going to try and steal him from Nina." Amber said.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well, how about we find a way to stop then while we're here?" Alfie asked.

"That's a great idea, bou! Let's add in Nina's American friends since I know Brad wants Nina as well." Amber said.

She grabbed Alfie's hand and they both went to the Osirus House.

* * *

~Ana's Pov~ (Finally! A pov! Remember, this is ANA, NOT AMBER!)

I was in my room, painting my nails, when I heard a knock on the door.

I went downstairs and opened the door to see Amber and Alfie.

"Hey guys. Watcha need?" I asked.

"Brad's on a hang out/date with Nina." Amber explained.

This opened my eyes.

"I knew this would happen." I said/

We went into my room and I pulled out a big red scrapbook.

"This is a scrapbook full of pictures, Nina and Fabian went through." I said.

I gave it to them, as they both went through the pictures.

From their first date to their first kiss to their last.

"They broke up because they couldn't hold a long-distance relationship." I told them, "It still shows that Brad still loves her."

Suddenly, Amber stood up and turned to me.

"Ana, can you help us? Joy is back and wants Fabian, just as much as Brad wants Nina. I tried my best putting those 2 together. I don't want anyone breaking them apart." Amber explained.

"Alright. Besides, I like Fabian with Nina, more than Brad with Nina." I said.

* * *

~Meanwhile~

Brad brought Nina home after going to the carnival for 3 hours.

Nina was still smiling and laughing.

"Brad, thank you so much. That was the most fun I ever had this summer." Nina said.

"Your welcome, see ya later." Brad said.

As he was leaving, he texted Joy.

* * *

Joy saw the text and smirked.

"Fabian, come here in the foyer." Joy said.

They both walked to the middle of the foyer.

When Joy heard the door opening, she pushed Fabian to the wall.

"Hey! What are yo-" he was paused.

Joy pulled him into a kiss, Fabian was trying to fight back, but wasn't able to.

The door was opened, to show a now crying Nina.

* * *

**Fabian: I can't believe you!**

**Natalie: It's all part of the plan.**

**Fabian: Plan? What Plan? You just made my Nina see Joy kiss me!**

**Natalie: So? Nina's not yours anymore.**

**Fabian: That's it! *tries to kill me***

**Natalie: *dodges all of the attacks* If you kill me, then I will never finish the story and you can never be with Nina.**

**Fabian: *stops attacking* Fina**

**Nina: *sobbing* I-I-I can't b-believe him**

**Amber: It's okay. *trying to comfort Nina***

**Fabian: Look at what you did to my Nina!**

**Natalie: Calm down. Also, sorry for the people who want Fabian and Nina together. But don't worry. They get back together.**

**Fabian: So me and Nina are going to get together again?**

**Natalie: Yup!**

**Fabian: Good**

**Natalie: After she dates Brad.**

**Fabian: What!**

**Natalie: ****Please Review!**

**Fabian: I'LL KILL YOU!**


End file.
